Favours
by Colour-chan
Summary: Abarai Renji, an annoying redhead who has a new secret. When Ichimaru Taichou discovers his secret, the silver haired captain requires certain favours to keep his mouth shut. Will Renji submit? NOT ABANDONDED BUT ON HIATUS!
1. The silver pebble

Heya everyone! So finally uploaded this! This chapter is much shorter than the rest will be becuase it's sort of a preview setting scene thing -

Summary: Abarai Renji, annoying redhead, with a new secret. When Ichimaru Taichou discovers his secret he requires certain favours to keep his mouth shut. Will Renji sumbit? and if he does will he lose his mind? or will he be strong enough to ask for help?

Rating: will go up later...this is a Yaoi fanfic. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!

Hope you enjoy it Yukiren-chan

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Abarai Renji was not having a good day

Chapter one: The silver pebble

Abarai Renji was not having a good day. He felt like a slave. He was meant to be a Fukutaichou for kami's sake. Instead Kuchiki Taichou insisted on sending him on a hundred errands a minute to ensure that he was 'doing something useful'. Renji snorted, _useful_, the man himself sat sipping tea out of china cups all day long! Renji scowled thinking of how he ended up in this mess.….

_Renji was sat in the corner of the squad building. Books were spread around him and he was lay on his stomach giggling insanely and gasping every few seconds. Kuchiki Taichou sighed and stood up._

"_Abarai –san, what exactly are you doing?" the tall lithe man bent down to closely inspect the book Renji was holding._

"_eto…reading manga Taichou…." Renji replied twisting to look up at the man. Kuchiki Taichou tapped his finger on the page the redhead had been reading._

"_Yes Abarai-san, that far I got myself, I was inquiring as to what it was you were reading, that would inspire you to make such insufferable noises every few seconds," He said. The redhead blushed,_

"_oh..ano, its D-gray man Taichou," he replied. Kuchiki Taichou raised an eyebrow,_

"_oh dear, how childish Abarai-san, I think I should perhaps give you something more useful to do…"_

Renji sighed and concentrated on not dropping the stack of folders he was currently holding. He flash stepped for another few minutes and landed lightly on the roof of the 11th Squad building. He jumped off the side and grinned as he heard swearing from somewhere in front of him. He shifted the stack of folders in his hands and laughed at 11th squads 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. "Hey Yumi-chan, what ya doin'?" he asked smiling.

"DON'T call me Yumi-chan!" replied the ebony haired man in disdain. "You shouldn't jump off rooves in front of people like that, especially when you're holding that much stuff! You know how clumsy you are, what if you'd hurt yourself? And it's hardly graceful is it?" Yumichika sniffed and frowned "Don't do it again Renji-kun." Renji rolled his eyes and giggled,

"Yes mother," Yumichika sighed and jumped again when a hand clapped on his shoulder,

"Hey Renji-kun! More errands? Hasn't Kuchi-kun Taichou run out of things for ya to do yet!?" the bald-headed man grinned.

"Oh hey Ikkaku-kun. Don't let Kuchiki Taichou hear you calling him that!" Renji laughed as the other man rolled his eyes. "Anyway can't stand around talking I've gotta get these to Kenpachi Taichou," the red head said sighing. Ikakku nodded,

"Come on then, we'll help," he took half the folders and followed Renji into their squad building. They dumped the folders on Kenpachi Taichou's desk with a note since he wasn't there.

"Arigatou, Ikkaku-kun. I have to go again now, ja ne." Yumichika grabbed the redhead's sleeve

"You ARE coming to mine for dinner tonight Renji, I know what you're like with cooking, I don't think Unohana Taichou will appretiate healing anymore of your burns." Renji sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hai, Yumi-chan" he replied then flash stepped away smiling and hearing Yumichika's indignant cries of 'Don't' call me that!!' behind him. Renji stopped on the roof of one of the dormitories and looked up at the sky smiling, yep work might suck, but he felt better after having laughed, he always did. Looking down he noticed something catch the light of the sun as it glinted on the floor, he jumped down and picked it up. It was a small silver pebble, no bigger than his thumbnail, and had a pretty engraving of swirls on it. Renji studied it curiously and didn't notice some shinigami come upon him from behind.

"Hey, you! Oi Redhead!" one of them shouted. Renji turned surprised.

"Oh gomen I didn't hear you," he said smiling. They scowled

"I bet he was just ignoring us wasn't he?" said one to another. The other grinned

"Yeah I agree, lets show him that nobody ignores us!" The shinigami had their practice bamboo sticks with them and Renji was unarmed, the red head scowled "Bullies should be punished!" he spat readying himself, he could take these idiots down with one hand. They scowled and rushed at him. Renji grinned and dispatched two with a spinning kick and another with a hard smack to the temples. He stood back admiring the way they lay groaning on the ground. "Don't try fighting someone who you don't know again retards! They might just end up being less merciful than me!" He tucked the pebble in his pocket and waving flash stepped away.

Renji got back to his dormitory quickly and decided a shower was in order before returning to find out what other ridiculous errand Kuchiki Taichou had prepared for him. He stripped and hearing the clink of the silver pebble as it hit the floor bent down to retrieve it. He took it into the shower, maybe if he cleaned it a little the engravings would become clearer. He stepped into the shower and basked in the warm feeling of the water running down his back and through his long blood coloured locks. He scraped at the little silver pebble and suddenly it began to heat up. Renji stared in surprise as it began to glow a deep blue colour. The swirls on it began to move and the arranged themselves into a word…._ 'Reiatsu'_. Renji gasped of course! He knew the pebble was familiar, he'd seen Kenpachi Taichou make one for Yachiru-chan the day she almost used up all her reiastu in a fight. It was a pebble of pure compressed spirit force! Renji was under no illusions that he could steal the spirti force in this pebble, it required a collosal amount of reiastu to make and just as much to merge with it. The glow died and the swirls became static once more. Renji sighed he'd have to give it to Kuchiki Taichou. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of blue and the pebble rose into the air. Renji stumbled back and gasped as the pebble dissolved into a grey powder which sank straight into his chest. Renji sank to the floor coughing blood, he had never felt such pain before in his life. He closed his eyes opened his mouth and screamed…….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

First chapter/preiview thingy! - Hopefully upload the next sometime this week!

Invisible Gaara plushies for all reviewers!!

Yukiren-chan xx


	2. Favour

Hey minna! Chapter two finally! I apologsie for not putting it up last weekend I got blind exams and had so much work to do so that I didn't fail lol. I hope you like chapter two!

Warning: the rating doesn't need to go up for this chapter but at the end is implied rape, so the rating will go up next chapter. YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Renjix Ichimaru, RenjixByakuya and implied YumichikaxIkkaku.

Disclaimer: bla bla the usual don't sue me cos theres no point unless you want some old socks and a few hundred billion books. I don't own the characters but I do own the plot :D

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 2: Favour

When Renji woke up a few minutes later the shower had cut off, as it had a hot water timer on it so that people wouldn't waste too much hot water. This left Renji lying on his back in a puddle of lukewarm water….and blood. Said redhead winced as he used his elbows to lever himself into a sitting position. He looked around and shook his head groggily. '_How was it even possible? I don't have enough Reiatsu to merge with a spirit stone of that calibre!'_ He stood up shakily and then walked unsteadily into the next room where he collapsed onto the futon. He put his head in his hands. '_Now what do I do? It's a crime for someone to steal spirit force! I'll be locked up or something!' _Renji sighed "Damn it! That stupid pebble!" He swore several times over and ran his hands through his hair. After sighing for a few minutes Renji wondered whether there really was any change in his Reiatsu levels, as he didn't really _feel_ any different. He brought his hands together and tried to make a Reiatsu ball in them. A large amount of Reiatsu flared up straight away, utterly uncontrollable and unwilling to be shaped into the neat ball Renji usually made. It flickered erratically around his fingers strengthening and weakening inconsistently, utterly impossible to control. The redhead let it dissolve and almost cried. Great, so he now had a lot more reiastu, however he couldn't control **any** of it! He was going to have to start from scratch and try to master controlling this new amount of Reiatsu he had. Suddenly Renji stopped and groaned out loud, now he was going to have to avoid every fight he found, else someone would surely notice! He looked out the window and noticed the sun was high, noon and he hadn't got back to Kuchiki Taichou's office yet! He was going to be in so much trouble! Dressing quickly Renji vowed to avoid every confrontation until he had time to get to the research department and find out some more about what was going to happen to his reiastu levels and control.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Flash Stepping over rooves Renji couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. What would Kuchiki Taichou say if he knew!? Renji's thoughts turned to the elder man and a pink tinge spread across his cheeks. He sighed, long silky hair pale pink lips and those beautiful ice blue eyes. He'd had a serious crush on the man for as long as he could remember. He shook his head. There was no way the emotionless man would ever reciprocate his feelings so Renji had always kept them to himself. He reached his squad building and still thinking about his captain jumped off the edge……and missed the ledge he was aiming for. Renji landed hard on his ankle and heard a loud crack. He swore and scrunched his eyes shut tightly. '_Kami's sakes I'm so useless!'_ he thought biting his lip against the pain. Several members of his squad ran to him.

"Oh Kami Renji you are so clumsy!" one sighed "Why can't you just be more careful?" The members of 6th squad were all a little protective of their token redhead, he was feisty and strong when fighting but those who knew him well also knew he was very shy, very clumsy and ridiculously selfless. Two bent down to help him to his feet. The door of the squad building slid open,

"Stop," said a cold voice. Everyone looked up to see Kuchiki Taichou standing in the doorway. They bowed and Renji bobbed his head from his position on the floor.

"Taichou," They chorused. The man's cool gaze swept past the other squad members and came to rest on Renji, whose face reddened.

"Gomen Taichou, for being late," he stuttered, pushing himself to his feet. As his put weight on his right foot Renji cried out and a look of surprise crossed his face, the pain! He collapsed white as a sheet….straight into Kuchiki Taichou's arms. Renji looked up at the handsome man, and a breeze swept some of his silky black locks into his eyes. Renji almost snorted at the cliché of it all, but settled for attempting to stop the pink tinge spreading across his cheeks. Byakuya held his gaze for a few seconds then let his eyes rake down Renji's body. The redhead tensed, the blush becoming more pronounced. "T…Taichou?" he stuttered. Byakuya turned back to him.

"You have a broken ankle Abarai-san," he stated matter of factly. "You will rest and I will fetch one of Unohana-Taichou's healers," Kuchiki Taichou looked up at the other squad members. "Continue work. I expect you to be able to recognise serious injury next time and not attempt to move the person," he said coldly his eyes narrowed. They all went pale.

"H…hai Kuchiki Taichou," They nodded at Renji and left quickly. Renji made to get up and go inside but Byakuya frowned and placed one slim finger on Renji's chest.

"No, you will do yourself further damage," He said softly, and then in one fluid motion picked Renji up bridal style and walked into his rooms. He opened another set of doors and laid Renji down on a futon. Renji winced as he was put down, and glanced around. '_Kuchiki Taichou's private room in the squad building!" _he thought eyes widening. He lay back pink tinge still on his cheeks. His robes had fallen open at the neck and the pain in his ankle made him bite his lower lip. Byakuya started a little, his eyes widened as a red tint spread across his face, much darker than Renji's. He turned away quickly, Renji closed his eyes. "I will be back shortly Abarai-san, do not move please," said the ebony haired Captain, and left. Renji sighed; he had long wished to lay on the futon in his captain's quarters, but not perhaps under these circumstances…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Byakuya used his shunpo only minimally on the way to Unohana Taichou, giving himself time to think. He sighed, what was getting into him recently? Closing his eyes a flash of Renji lying on his futon biting his lower lip made Byakuya swallow. He shook his head angrily. "Ridiculous!" he growled uncharacteristically emotionally. He arrived and strode masterfully through 4th squad territory, still lost in thought about the redhead. He sighed again running his hand through his black locks, several 4th squad females developed nosebleeds and fainted. Kuchiki Taichou ignored them and knocked lightly on Unohana Taichou's door.

"Come in," said a soft voice. Byakuya entered. Unohana looked up from a healing, she started a little surprised. "Kuchiki Taichou? Come in, can I help you?" she asked concerned, the noble was hardly ever seen here.

"Yes please Unohana Taichou, its Abarai-san I believe he has broken his ankle. I would be most grateful if you could send a healer over," Unohana Taichou's eyes widened.

"Renji-kun?! Oh dear I'll send someone over right away. He's so clumsy Kuchiki Taichou! You should take better care of him!" she scolded moving away to find and assign a healer. Byakuya sighed. _'Yes, Renji is ridiculously clumsy, he's going to injure himself fatally one of these days without even being in a fight.' _Then he did a double take._ 'Since when did Abarai-san become Renji!?' _Byakuya shook his head fiercely and scowled a rare show of emotion. Unohana Taichou returned with a healer. "This is Yumi-chan, she will accompany you too Renji, please do not shunpo too quickly Taichou," Byakuya nodded and motioned for the healer to follow him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kuchiki Taichou arrived back at his rooms a few minutes before the healer. He entered silently and found Renji sitting up on the futon wincing and trying to move his foot. He looked like a small child. Byakuya almost smiled, then scowled fiercely and resumed his icy demeanour.

"You shouldn't move it Abarai-san," he said softly and watched amused as Renji almost died of fright.

"T..Taichou! Your back, you, you scared me!" Renji said gasping.

"Mhmm," Kuchiki Taichou replied absently gracefully walking over to Renji and placing one hand on his head.

"No fever at least," he muttered, "you look pale Abarai-san, you are not well?" he inquired raising one eyebrow.

"N..no I'm fine sir, it's just my ankle," Renji replied confused. Byakuya gaze swept him once again and the red head flushed a little. There was a knock at the door and the healer came in. Byakuya motioned at Renji with one hand and walked off to get some work done; he sat at his desk and frowned at all the paperwork. Settling his glasses on his nose he sighed and watched stunned as his breath caused all the papers to blow off the organised desk and onto the floor haphazardly. His face made Renji laugh out and Byakuya scowled at him then pulled the door shut, but mutterings and swearing could still be heard.

Renji lay back again on the futon as the healer checked him over. He could see Byakuya profile in the next room and he sighed still feeling the Taichou's gaze on him from before. Why was he still getting so flustered about Kuchiki Taichou's concern? About where his eyes strayed? He knew it would never mean what he wanted it too. At the point Renji blushed and images flashed through his mind. He so badly wanted to run his hands through that silky black hair the way he had so often seen his Taichou do, to pull him closer and get lost in those cool blue eyes. Renji almost moaned out loud until he remembered the healer and glanced down.

"Ano…are you finished yet?" he asked cautiously. The healer was poised over him his hands outstretched and a strange look on his face.

"Abarai-san…..Your reiastu is giving off very strange readings…have you been feeling unwell at all these past few weeks?" Renji froze. Now what?

"Not really, but I have been training much harder than usual….could that be it?" The healers face relaxed.

"Oh yes most probably Abarai-san, you must have been training much too hard! I shall inform Kuchiki Taichou that you should rest a bit." He bowed to Renji and got up, leaving to talk to Byakuya. The red head stood up and twisted his ankle around, it didn't hurt anymore. He looked up and his eyes met those of Kuchiki Taichou. He felt like he was drowning. Kuchiki Taichou raised an eyebrow.

"Abarai-san…you have been training too hard according to the healer, you will rest, and I will see you in four days time. Eat well and do nothing strenuous. I do however have a last task for you before you leave. It is not difficult."

He turned and walked into the other room with Renji following him. He handed the smaller man a small stack of paperwork. "Top half to Kenpachi Taichou, bottom half to Ichimaru Taichou, that's all Arigatou Abarai-san, see you soon," Renji took the papers and allowed himself one last glance at his Taichou before he left to complete his errand.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Renji shunpo'd across to the 11th squad territory and he heard shouts from around the corner. He followed the sounds to find Yumichika yelling at a bewildered Ikkaku.

"I cannot practice with you opposite the sun baka!" screamed the usually composed 5th seat.

"Why the hell not?!" Yelled back Ikkaku. Renji came up behind them.

"Eto….hey Yumi-chan, Ikkaku-kun. What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh hey Renji-kun," replied Ikkaku rolling his eyes "No idea whatsoever."

"DON'T CALL ME YUMI-CHAN!" shouted Yumichika. Then his expression softened. "How are you anyway Renji-kun? You're still coming for dinner tonight right?" Renji winced,

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Yumi-chan and I suppose I should still come for dinner…." He felt like he was signing his death sentence. Yumichika turned back to Ikkaku,

"Now, let me tell you what the matter is…I simply cannot train when your opposite the sun, the reflection form your head is making my beautiful eyes water." He sniffed. Ikkaku's eyes narrowed.

"What are you trying to say _pretty boy_?" He growled. Renji grimaced and jumped in the way.

"Come on guys! Surely you have some Saki stashed away somewhere so we can forget about this little….misunderstanding?" Ikkaku's face lit up at the thought of Saki.

"Sure!" he replied practically bouncing and turning to the squad building, set off. Yumichika sighed and with Renji followed him. Renji turned to Yumichika and whispered "does Saki always shut him up that quickly?" Yumichika nodded absently and sighed his eyes fixed on Ikkaku's retreating figure. Renji grinned. "And does thinking about him always shut you up this quickly?" he asked innocently. Yumichika choked and went deep red making a strangled noise in his throat.

"Urasai!!" he replied glaring at the redhead. "Don't even think about the blackmailing route, I know who you dream about in your spare time!" Renji looked at him,

"……NANI??" He said in an uncharacteristically high voice. Yumichika grinned to himself 'S_o I guessed right, he does dream of someone,'_

"Oh Renji-kun! Have you not realised yet that you talk in your sleep!?" Renji went bright red and grabbed Yumichika by the shirt front.

"Say anything to anyone, especially him and I swear I will kick your ass into one of those REAL cheap crappy hair salons." Yumichika winced.

"Oh Renji-kun, you wound me," then he smiled his I-am-better-than-you-smile. "My lips are sealed if yours are Renji-kun!" Said redhead muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'teme' then turned on his heel viciously to catch up with Ikkaku-kun. Yumichika sighed and tossed his hair adopting a please-photograph-me stance. "Who would have thought?" he said softly to himself "Renji likes someone….and it's a he, I simply must find out who!" Then he ran after them both.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Renji finally arrived at Ichimaru Taichou's much later than he would have had he not drunk so much Saki that he had dropped the papers several times between here and there. He brought one hand up to knock on the door…and the pile collapsed again leaving a very stunned red head sitting in a pile of white. Renji giggled and kept on giggling like some deranged idiot. He was drunk. Not very drunk, but drunk enough that his Reiatsu was starting to get a little erratic….

AND THERE WE LEAVE IT…LOL NAH I'M NOT THAT EVIL…YET!

The door slid open and a lithe figure with silvery hair stood in the doorway grinning down at Renji.

"Yari, Yari Abarai-kun, what are ya doin'?" He smiled and took hold of Renji's wrist pulling him up so hard he ended up with his face so close to the Taichou's he could smell the deceiving sweet scent of Sakura blossoms from his hair. The silver haired man grinned wider and winked pushing Renji inside he shut the door behind him and sat down on the floor beside him. "Come along no Abarai-san don't y'all worry about those silly papers!" Renji slowly went to sit beside the fox like man. He shivered a little as Ichimaru put his hand on Renji's knee. His Reiatsu jumped and flared and Ichimaru Taichou drew back stunned. "Well now Renji-kun…what's this? I'm sure your Reiatsu didn't used to feel like that?" Renji found the silver haired mans shocked face so funny he began to giggle.

"Nah it wasn't," he said laughing "It was cos of that damn pebble!" he giggled, and then froze realising what he had just said. Ichimaru Taichou's face spread into that trademark grin that sent sane people running.

"Well now….did you know that it is illegal to absorb a spirit stone without permission? An offence punishable by removal from the 13 protection squads and isolation in the white tower?" Renji sat still. _'Be taken away from Kuchiki Taichou!? Oh god no!'_ Ichimaru smiled again. "Don't worry, I won't give you away. If you do me some …..Favours…" He said running his fingers down Renji's neck. Renji blushed deeply. "F..Favours?" he muttered. Gin leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Renji's.

"Favours." He agreed smiling. Renji's mind was in turmoil. _'Go along with Gin….never see Kuchiki Taichou again, never see anyone again! Oh god that stupid pebble!'_ Ichimaru's hands wandered down Renji's sides and came to rest on his hips. He pulled the red head into a tight embrace and bit his lower lip. Renji winced and Ichimaru began to kiss his way down Renji's neck, nipping him softly. As he bit the part of Renji's neck where his shoulder met his throat Renji tensed and an unchecked moan escaped his lips. Ichimaru was delighted. "What do ya know! It ain't so hard right Ren-chan?" he murmured into Renji's ear. Who shuddered at the use of Chan and the attentions he was receiving. Gin resumed his attack on Renji's lips kissing, biting, and sucking. Renji scrambled backwards but Ichimaru followed and pushed him over trapping him between the floor and himself. "No running off now Ren-chan ne?" Ichimaru chuckled putting his hands either side of Renji's head. Renji turned his head away and he could see the door….so close. Gin returned to biting on Renji's neck and the redhead moaned a little before trying again to pull away.

"Ichi…Ichimaru…T..Taichou, onegai...stop!" he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on his Reiatsu, which he still couldn't do much with. Gin didn't reply instead his hands went down and tried to pull off Renji's trousers. Renji stuttered and came out of his concentration. This was not happening!! He couldn't!! The redhead gave a heave and pushed Gin away before moving for the door. There was a raise in Reiatsu and Renji felt a searing line of fiery pain streak up his back and he cried out before collapsing. His last thought before he blacked out was. '_How is this happening? Why me?' _Ichimaru sat on the other side of the room his sword in his hand. "Ya know something Ren-chan?" he said to the unconscious figure on the ground. "I may just have over done that!" he sheathed his sword (wiggles eyebrows oh god my mind is in the gutter! Lol) and stood up.

"Well damn it all, it won't be as fun when you're unconscious!" he said pouting "Although at least no-one will hear you scream," he grinned advancing……

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you liked it! Next chapter up soon I hope. Invisible naru plushie's for all reviewers!

Keep reading and writing always.

Yukiren-chan x.X


End file.
